E.T. 666
Back when I was very little, my older brother worked for Atari and used to bring home some Atari games for me. One Christmas, he brought me the E.T. Atari 2600 game. I was very happy because I loved the film and was excited to play the game based off of it. I hooked up my Atari 2600 and inserted the cartridge in. It booted up like normal, showing the usual title card of E.T.'s head. I pressed start and was shown a cutscene of a space ship landing and out came E.T. The objective of the game is to collect three pieces of an interplanetary telephone. The pieces are found scattered randomly throughout various pits. After a while, I had collected all the pieces and moved on to the next level. But this time, it was strange. When I was booted into the level, I tried getting out of the area to find some pits, but it wouldn't let me. I saw that there was a pit already there, so I went down into it and the game froze as soon as I did. I was back on the title screen, but it was totally different now. E.T.'s color was inverted and his eyes were black with blood coming out of them, instead of it saying © 1982 Atari, it said © 666 Atari, and it was very glitched up. I pressed start once again and the space ship landing cutscene played once again. E.T. was as same as he appeared on the title screen. This time, I could move somewhere else. I moved along, but there were no pits whatsoever. But then, I came across something, but it was not a pit. It was Elliot with a knife in his stomach, lying in a pool of his own blood. His skin was very pale and he had X's for eyes. A text box appeared saying, "You're too late, E.T. He's already dead. I killed him." I was a bit disturbed. The scientist (one of the enemies in the game) went up to E.T. and took him away like usual, but as soon as he did, the game restarted and went back to the title screen, only E.T.'s head was now a skull and the words, "E.T.", were now, "R.I.P." I tried to press start, but all it did was make a buzzing noise. It cut to a black screen with red text that said, "He was first. yOuR nExT." The game then crashed. I attempted to start the game again, but it would always cut to the same black screen with the message. I asked my brother about it, but he never remembered giving me the game and handed me the E.T. game. I went back into my room and the other one I had played was gone. I mean like really gone. Now it's present day and as I am typing this, I feel heavy breathing on my neck and heard a voice say, "Hello." I turn around and saw him. It was the scientist. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Shock Ending